


Daddy Issues

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose finally tells Brock about his kink.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words, I really appreciate you all! Thank you for supporting my work, keep and eye out for more! :)

Jose twiddled his fingers as he was on the couch with Brock. He looked over and saw how nervous Jose looked.

"Are you okay babe?" Jose sighed and looked at Brock.

"I uh... I gotta tell you something." Brock felt panic rise up in his chest. What was it? Was Jose cheating on him?

"What is it?" He stayed calm even though he was low key freaking out inside.

"Um... I-I have a kink," Jose looked up at Brock.

"A daddy kink." Brock felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Fuck, you had me worried for a minute." Jose nervously laughed.

"So uh, whatchu think?" Brock scooted closer to Jose and gently grabbed his thigh, making Jose's breath hitch. Brock leaned into his ear and smirked.

"I think that's pretty fucking hot." Jose felt his cheeks flush and heat went straight to in between his legs. Brock got up and reached out, taking Jose's hand in his. He led Jose to their shared bedroom and closed the door once they were inside. 

"Strip." Jose started taking his clothes off quickly but Brock stopped him.

"Slowly." Jose slowed his pace, giving Brock a show. He turned around and took off his sweats, bending over so his ass was fully on display, save for his boxers. Brock grabbed Jose's hips and pulled him back, and started grinding his dick against his ass. Jose felt his cock throb as Brock ground against him, sliding in and out between his ass crack. 

Suddenly, Brock stood Jose upright and turned him around and kissed him hard, like he was never gonna see him again. Jose was almost taken aback by Brock's force, but he kissed him back even harder, proving his dominance. Brock held back a laugh, not expecting Jose to kiss back with so much force; it was a definite change from his demure style in bed. Jose grabbed the sides of Brock's face and pulled him even closer, accidentally clashing their teeth together. They were too horny to even care; they just wanted to fuck no matter what happened. 

"Dou wanna 69?"

"Yes daddy," Jose nodded, taking heavy breaths. Brock took off his clothes and pushed Jose down onto the bed. Jose reached out with grabby hands and Brock straddled him, leaning down to kiss him once more. Brock got onto his knees and turned around so he was face to face with Jose's leaking cock. Jose took Brock's dick in his hand, pumping it twice before lifting his head up. He started sucking it and Brock followed suit.

Jose grabbed Brock's ass and squeezed it, making the taller man moan. The vibrations from his moan surrounded Jose's cock and he shuddered, briefly faltering his movements. Brock was blowing Jose like a pro; moving his mouth and tongue just the way Jose liked it. Jose copied Brock, swirling his tongue around the tip of his dick and bobbing his head back and forth Brock stopped and got off of Jose and Jose whined at the loss of warmth, and Brock flipped Jose over so he was on his hands and knees. Brock ran his hands over Jose's ass and spanked it, hard. Jose let out a moan; he hadn't been spanked by Brock in too long. A few more smacks and Jose's ass was beat red.

"Harder daddy." Brock's dick throbbed at the name; a daddy kink was taboo to him but he had no idea he would actually enjoy it. Brock complied and spanked him harder, and tears were prickling at Jose's eyes. Brock stopped when he was satisfied and reached his hand around and stuck three fingers into Jose's mouth. He sucked on them and slightly bobbed his head back and forth, as if he was sucking Brock's dick.

When Brock's fingers were slick with spit, he pulled them out of Jose's mouth and shoved all of three of them into his tight little asshole. Jose groaned with slight pain and pleasure, but the pain when away quickly when Brock brushed his fingers against Jose's g spot. His asshole clenched around Brock's fingers and Brock could tell he was close. He pulled his fingers out and flipped Jose on his back again and spread his legs.

"You ready baby boy?" Jose quickly nodded and Brock lined himself up with him and slowly pushed in. Jose's back arched and his toes curled when Brock was all the way inside him. Brock started moving, gently and slowly at first, until he couldn't contain himself. He pulled almost all the way out and thrusted as hard as he could into Jose, and Jose gasped with pleasure. Brock roughly grabbed Jose's waist and pulled him towards him in time with thrusts. He knew Jose would be bruised up tomorrow but he didn't care, he was too caught up in the moment to even worry about it.

Jose grabbed Brock's arms and pulled him down, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Jose could taste himself on Brock's tongue, but he didn't think about it. All he thought about how Brock was pounding into him, looking into his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead. Brock let go of Jose's hips and put his hands parallel to Jose's head and when Brock closed his eyes, Jose could feel his dick throbbing and pulsing inside him and finally, he came. Feeling his cum filling Jose up sent him over the edge.

"Fuck, Brock!" Jose's body went completely still and his cum shot out onto his stomach and chest; his dick didn't even needed to be touched for him to reach his orgasm. Brock slowly pulled out and sat down next to Jose, rubbing his eyes.

"Jesus Christ that was good." Jose laughed.

"I didn't do shit, you was the one who did all the work." Brock rolled his eyes and stood up, putting his clothes back on. Jose followed suit, standing up on wobbly legs. He struggled to get his clothes on so he sat down on their bed and pulled his pants up, feeling dizzy and woozy from being completely fucked out. Once he stood up again, Brock stared at him and laughed.

"What? I got a bug on my face or somethin?" Brock shook his head.

"No, I just... I can't believe I'm with you. You're so fucking perfect Jose." Jose was slightly taken aback, but responded the only way he knew how.

"I know, you okay yourself." Brock laughed again and kissed the top of Jose's head.

"I love you, silly." Jose wrapped his arms around Brock and leaned his head against his chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
